Syton Temple
Basic Information Full Name: Syton Temple Born: 607 ATA in Silkfield Parents: Horim Temple (father), Elnora Temple (mother, deceased), Bellis Temple (step-mother) Siblings: Passon Temple & Gilfird Temple (older brothers) Trade: Merchant & Trader IC Information Asking around Syton's hometown of Silkfield would reveal the following about his family and childhood: Syton's father, Horim, is an herbalist who is widely known around Silkfield for being both tenaciously religious and deeply unpleasant. Syton's step-mother, Bellis, is known for being charming and generous in all the ways her husband is not; she is well-respected as a midwife and teacher. Syton's brothers, Gil and Pass, were known around town for being troublemakers, and each did his part to make Syton's childhood miserable. Gil now works with his father, and Pass is a freelance guardsman. As a child, Syton was aloof and seldom associated with other children, though he got along well with his peers. Syton was prone to fits of melancholy in his younger years, but he became increasingly optimistic--and distant--through his teens. Often, he would be sent on errands and not return for days at a time. Despite being known as a quick learner, Syton never picked up his father's trade due to personal differences between them. Still, every few weeks, he comes home to visit for a day or two. Syton's father has been ill for a few years now, but has recently taken a turn for the worse. He can no longer work, and the word around Silkfield is that he could pass any day now. No one has seen him in weeks, so the exact nature of his illness is unknown. Anyone who asked around in the merchant circles would be able to find out the following regarding Syton's trade and reputation: Syton Temple has quickly established himself as a successful merchant, travelling mostly between East Leg, Hawk's Aerie, and the Central Bazaar. His business dealings typically involve expensive textiles and other luxury goods, but he's been known to track down other products for motivated clients. He is known for being friendly, fun-loving, and honest, though some see him as more of a naive optimist. Syton is fond of talking and drinking, and he has a tendency to do both to excess from time to time. He is regularly seen with both nobles and freelanders, and seems to get along well with both. In fact, Syton seems to get along well with just about everyone. Some gossip has begun to spread, however, regarding Syton's unusual friends and acquaintances. For one, Syton is known to associate openly with the Shadow-Touched, both noble and freelander. He is often seen socializing with fellow freelanders Kael Firelight and Chaori Balsam, both Marked Mages, and he is also known to be on friendly terms with Marked nobles, such as Sahna Nillu and Thayndor Zahir. More recently, rumors have begun to circulate about Syton's relationship with another noble, former Shadowscourge Celeste Mikin. The two often frequent taverns together, and some find their behavior around one another to be too familiar. The extreme gossips even whisper of forbidden romance. Recently, Syton has departed on an expedition beyond the Aegis, as commissioned by Emperor Zolor Zahir. Though there is much speculation, no one knows what role Syton, a merchant, would have with such an expedition. ---- category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:A to Z